


Gérer les premiers émois amoureux

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Les enfants de Tony [6]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All can Tony think is Why is this my life, Bot Feels, F/M, First Crush, Parent Tony Stark, Tony and his Bots - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: Créer un être conscient amène des complications inattendues.





	Gérer les premiers émois amoureux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dealing with the first crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225363) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



Cela faisait un an que les Avengers s’étaient installés dans la Tour de Tony.

Un matin, Tony débarqua dans la salle commune, suivi par un de ses robots. Celui-ci essayait tour à tour de se cacher derrière son créateur et de jeter des coups d’œil (de caméra) par-dessus son épaule.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant Natasha. Tony lui jeta un regard perplexe en marmonnant :

« J’peux pas croire que je vais assister à ça. »

Prenant un air résigné, il tendit la main derrière lui et poussa le robot en avant :

« Ok. C’est ton idée, c’est à toi maintenant, You. »

You s’avança timidement et présenta à Natasha un paquet rectangulaire enveloppé d’un tissu en soie. Le tissu était teint de dizaines de nuances de rouge semblables à des flammes et ceint par un ruban vert émeraude.

Voyant Natasha hésiter, il émit une série de bips implorants. Tony supplia :

« Par pitié, accepte son cadeau ! J’ai aucune envie de gérer une crise de sanglots ! »

Natasha dirigea un regard interrogateur vers Tony qui précisa :

« J’ai assisté à toute la fabrication et l’emballage. C’est pas dangereux… enfin, sauf pour les autres… »

Après un moment à scruter You, Natasha finit par saisir le cadeau et le déballer soigneusement. Sous le tissu, elle découvrit une boite rectangulaire en bois rouge sombre. Sur le couvercle était gravé son nom en cyrillique et en lettres vert forêt. Faisant glisser le couvercle, elle révéla un écrin de tissu noir avec des reflets verts et rouges, sur lequel reposait une dague en métal noir à double tranchant.

S’en saisissant, elle confirma ce que ses yeux lui avaient suggérés, le manche était parfaitement proportionné pour ses mains et la lame bien équilibrée. Orientant la dague vers la lumière, Natasha admira le fil de la lame qu’elle savait, sans avoir besoin de la tester, être extrêmement coupante.

Tony, qui n’avait jamais été capable de supporter le silence plus que quelques minutes, s’exclama :

« La dague est du même alliage que mon armure. Elle peut s’enfoncer dans du béton sans s’émousser. L’écrin est un tissu polymère à mémoire de forme qui ne peut être déchiré par la lame. Le fonds du boitier a été taillé dans un seul bloc de bois, de même que le couvercle. La soie a été spécialement commandée en Chine… »

Tony s’arrêta, figé par le regard scrutateur de l’assassin. Sans le lâcher du regard, Natasha remballa soigneusement le présent. Durant ces quelques secondes, Tony se balança nerveusement, d’un pied à l’autre. You adopta le même tic que son créateur en penchant sa tête d’un côté puis de l’autre.

Tony finit par craquer et repartir dans une flopée de mots :

« You voulait vraiment te faire ce cadeau tout seul. Il n’a accepté mon aide que pour commander les matériaux. Il a même refusé que Butterfingers l’aide alors que c’est lui le plus agile de la famille. Ça a créé un drame ! Jarvis a dû me demandé d’intervenir ! Depuis **deux** semaines, je dois gérer les crises de jalousie de Butterfingers et Dummy ! Deux semaines que je dois encourager You !... Parce qu’entre nous, il est vraiment pas doué pour découper, assembler… Aïe ! »

You avait pincé fermement Tony pour l’empêcher de continuer et lui lançait un regard réprobateur. Tony se justifia :

« Écoute, c’est pas la peine de mentir. Vu que Black Widow est L’espionne par excellence, elle aurait de toute façon découvert la vérité. Ça sert à rien de mentir quand on sait qu’on va se faire prendre. Par contre, quand ton interlocuteur est crédule, faut pas avoir de scrupule. Hé, ça rime ! Jarvis, ajoute ça aux préceptes des Stark. »

« C’est fait, Monsieur. Si vous pouviez à nouveau vous concentrer sur la situation actuelle, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. » La voix de Jarvis était lasse et vaguement désespérée.

Natasha coupa court à toute répartie en adressant un sourire sincère au jeune robot : « Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau, You. »

You resta figé sur place un moment avant d’émettre une série de bips incohérents et de repartir vers le labo, à reculons pour ne pas perdre une miette de son amoureuse.

Tony assista à ce manège d’un air à la fois incrédule et résigné avant de se diriger d’un pas ferme vers le bar. (En faisant un détour pour éviter l’espionne, des fois qu’elle aurait envie de tester sa nouvelle arme.)

Fin


End file.
